broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelca Empire
The Ixhelca Empire is a location that first appears in the My Little Pony: The Legend of Ixhelca fanfiction. The empire is ruled by Queen Harmonia. It is inhabited by Ixhelcan Ponies and several animals, and is said to have a magic culture and long history. History The Ixhelca Empire is located near the Crystal Mountains, it used to be hidden by an invisible barrier in order to protect it from harm. Only the Royal Pony Sisters, Princess Celestia and Luna, knew about it's exact location. It is unknown if Princess Cadance and Shining Armor know about it. The empire is ruled by Harmonia, the queen of the Ixhelcan Ponies. The royal family of the Ixhelca Empire has been ruling the empire since it's first queen, with the current heir being Princess Lily. Its main security are the Ixelcan royal guards, lead by captain Misty Morning. Another of the Ixhelca Empire's security is the "Tower of Dreams" the tallest tower on the Ixhelcan Palace, which is capable of projecting a barrier around the empire, making it turn invisible and preventing others to see the empire, thus hiding it from the rest of Equestria. The security usually tightens during special events such as the Knighting ceremony, coronations, and royal balls. 'Takeover' One day, the Ixhelca Empire was taken over by the evil Pegasus, Lord Anders, along with his minions, who threatened to harm the captured Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily if the citizens of the Empire didn't give up. Seeing no choice, the Ixhelcan Ponies surrendered and got enslaved by the Pegasus. At the Ixhelcan Palace, Lord Anders questioned Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily where a powerful item called the Unicharm was, but they refused to reveal anything, and told him that he won't get away with what he have done and will never be able to use the Unicharm, as it's magic only works on those with "good hearts". But Lord Anders turns to the duo and states that he is not interested in using the Unicharm, but to make sure it could not be used against him, by destroying it. The only Ixhelcan Pony who avoided being captured was Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard, who traveled to Ponyville to seek help from the "newly" crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After meeting the Mane Six, Misty asked for their help in saving her home and free the other Ixhelcan Ponies, which Twilight replied that they will. 'Saving the Ixhelca Empire' As the ponies arrived at the conquered Ixhelca Empire, they were all surprised to hear that the empire was taken over by Lord Anders, who had enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies and forced them to do his biddings. The Mane Six are wondering why Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily is not doing anything, which Misty explains that her queen and princess was being held captive along with the rest of the citizens. Twilight then decided to research more about Ixhelca Empire's history and make a plan before doing anything, while the others tried to help and free the enslaved Ixhelcan Ponies. But it didn't take long until some of Lord Anders's minions discovered what they were doing and attacked them. Misty then told the others to go and find Twilight, while she took care of Lord Anders's minions. While at the local library of the empire, Twilight managed to find information about a powerful magical artifact called the "Unicharm", which is used to protect the Ixhelca Empire from harm and decides to search for it. After defeating her attackers, Misty informed the Mane Six that they might find the Unicharm someplace at the Crystal Mountains and instructed them to go looking for it there, while she heads toward the Ixhelcan Palace to confront Lord Anders, and free the empire from his rule. Twilight strongly disagreed with her, telling her that she cannot win against him alone, but Misty replies that they have no choice and finding the Unicharm will go faster with all of them searching for it. Agreeing, the ponies parted ways, with Misty entering the Ixhelcan Palace. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends traveled to the Crystal Mountains to find the Unicharm, and found its guardians Crescendo Melody and Serene Flower. The two sisters then allowed Twilight to take the Unicharm and use it to free the Ixhelcan Ponies, and wished the Mane Six good luck. 'Confronting Lord Anders' Eventually, Misty confronted Lord Anders in the Ixhelcan Palace and demanded him to tell her where the queen and princess is. But Lord Anders simply smiles and replies that he will, and called for Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to come out from the shadows, with their eyes seeming to have lost the brilliance of the two kind ponies Misty used to know and asks what he have done to them. Lord Anders explains that he had ordered his unicorn guards to 'enchant' their minds to his views, so they would not be any threat for him or anypony. Furious, Misty angrily shoot a beam of magic at him, but Lord Anders used his shadow form to dodge Misty's magic and knocked her away with one of his hooves engulfed in a "dark flaming aura". Twilight Sparkle and her friends then stepped in, levitating a amulet with a diamond-shaped pendant. Twilight reveals that it is the 'Unicharm' and that it has been the artifact Lord Anders has been looking for, as it is the key to restore the peace and magic of the Empire. Surprised and enraged, Lord Anders questioned how she were able to find it, while he was not. Twilight explained that the Unicharm has a different shape and is not easy to track down while in it's dormant form and was on Serene Flower's neck all along. Lord Anders then demands her to give it to him, but Twilight refuses and instead throwed it to Misty, which immediately puts on the amulet. Feeling the strong burst of magic through her body, Misty used the power of the amulet to break the spell over Harmonia and Lily, and battled Lord Anders. She had an advantage with the magic of the Unicharm and managed to combat him, but Lord Anders were able to endure her magical shoots and attacked her with several hoof-to-hoof combat moves, while using his "dark powers". Misty then used her magic to create a protective barrier around her, but Lord Anders managed to break through it and knocked her to the ground. After Harmonia and Lily recovered from the spell, they quickly rushed over to Misty's side and told her to not give up, and use the love for her friends to assist her. Lord Anders mocks the sentiment and states that it's time to end this, and flies up into the air while making a dark tornado around himself as he charges toward Misty, Harmonia and Lily. Using the Unicharm, Misty fired a beam of magic to counter Lord Anders's attack and seemed to lose at first. But the hope and wishes from the Ixhelcan Ponies, and her friends makes the magic of the Unicharm stronger, allowing her to overpower Lord Anders's move and destroy the dark tornado. Misty, Harmonia and Lily then combined their magic, and shoot a powerful magical beam at Lord Anders, which blasts him away from the Empire in a flash of light, much to his horror. With their leader defeated, Lord Anders's minions fled from the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' After Lord Anders was cast out of the Ixhelca Empire, Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily restored the empire to how it used to be, and held a ceremony honoring Misty and the Mane Six for defeating Lord Anders. Harmonia then shortly met up again with her old friend, Princess Celestia, and the two decided to unite the Empire with the rest of Equestria. The population of the empire consists of Ixhelcan Ponies, but also some Pegasus, unicorns, and earth ponies. The Ixhelca Empire is symbolized by a blue flag with "the symbol of a unicorn" behind a heart in the center with two flowers. Local food in the empire includes fruits that are used to make sweets and cakes, as well as berries, corns, and oats. Places 'Capital' The capital is at the center of the Ixhelca Empire, where the Ixhelcan Palace and the Tower of Dreams are located. Crystal Star, Glee Starshine, and Misty Morning's homes are also located there. It is depicted as a lively place with many buildings and a lot of Ixhelcan Ponies working. 'The Ixhelcan Palace' The Ixhelcan Palace is the home of the royal family. It has a huge courtyard in front of it and a very beautiful garden with multiple animals, which Princess Lily and Crescendo Melody are taking care of. The palace's garden contains many colorful, rare, and beautiful flowers. It's tallest tower, the Tower of Dreams, contains a powerful blue crystal, called the 'Moon Crystal', which powers the barrier surrounding the Empire. The Ixhelcan Palace greatly resembles Elsa's Ice Castle from Disneys Frozen. 'Bussiness District' The bussiness district is a place where most headquarters of huge companies and shops in the Ixhelca Empire lies. Festivities The Ixhelca Empire's citizens are noted to be very festive, and celebrate multiple festivities and events: *'Coronation '''is a celebration which marks the start of a new queen's reign and usually last only in some few days. It is started with a magic duel between the strongest Ixhelcan Ponies in the empire, followed by the traditional coronation, with a royal ball shortly after. *'The Crystal Moon Ball''' is an annual celebration during a 'crystal' moon which happens during early winter, the crystal moon is usually a good omen for the Ixhelcan Ponies and is celebrated with great joy. The light from the crystal moon also recharges the magic of the Tower of Dreams. *'Race of the Wind' is a race happening during the spring. The route depends on the direction where the wind are going, if it's heading north, the route would go south. The wind of the empire becomes strong during the spring, sometimes creating tornadoes, thus the Race of the Wind is created to slow down the wind. *'Ixhelca-Equestria Friendship Festival' is a celebration for the Treaty of Canterlot which marks the eternal friendship of the Ixhelca Empire and the rest of Equestria. It is attended by many Ixhelcan Ponies and several Equestrians. Notable characters List of known residents of the Ixhelca Empire: 'Residents' *Misty Morning *Crystal Star *Glee Starshine *Hopeful Wish *Strawberry Delight *Thorn, Katie and Milly *Queen Harmonia *Princess Lily *Crescendo Melody *Serene Flower *Nicolia Cherubin (formerly) *Sunlight Sparkler (formerly) *Lord Anders (formerly) *Lord Anders's pony guards (formerly) *Lord Anders's Hyena army (formerly) Trivia *The Moon is a very important part in the Ixhelca Empire's culture. Thus, Princess Luna gave them the Crystal Moon Flower. Category:Locations